Darkness and all Paths out
by LeweL
Summary: Not good with Summeries but Gohan, Vegeta and PIccolo all in it and romance and fluff and even some angst


Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Darkness is all around us and is all consuming; night is darkness night is all consuming, what happens when your soul is consumed? Perched high above, Piccolo wonders if Gohan will ever escape the night of his soul, all light was sucked from the boy three years ago when he watched his father die. It was truly a sad event in the life's of all those involved. Gohan felt responsible for the death of his father, he felt far more responsible because his mom was now husbandless. Piccolo's heart actually broke for Gohan, which was saying something; because "Demons" weren't suppose to have hearts. Long ago Gohan had melted his heart and found a place there, Piccolo thought of the guy like a son, and his son was still hurting.

Piccolo decided he should pay the boy a visit and talk to him and see how he was doing; besides Bulma was throwing a party and had invited Piccolo, so he accepted knowing Gohan would be there. He walked out to the edge of the look out and jumped, he free fell for a few minutes before flying in the direction of Capsule Corps the business run and owned by Bulma. He was making good time as he enjoyed the clouds on the way over, Piccolo could always find the time to enjoy a nice day, in no time he was landing in the middle of a decent sized gathering.

Gohan sat off in the corner of the yard, thinking about how much different, the last three years could have been if he had only finished what he started. Now, he was by himself watching Bulma with her family, a family by all rights his mom deserved but had been denied her, he silently wept. It was his fault; he had been weak for a moment letting his arrogance cost him everything. Gohan just hung his head in shame and decided he deserved nothing in this life, love, happiness, and family was something he should have denied him, just like he had cost all these people their friend and loved one.

Chi-chi stood enjoying herself as she watched her youngest son play with chibi Trunks. Goten was a spitting image of her husband, and she thoroughly loved the little boy. He was her everything, the newest joy of her love, he joined his older brother as her most precious people. Chi-chi looked over to where Gohan sat, a single tear trailed her cheek. There sat her oldest son, by himself in his self imposed prison, long ago she had figured he was consumed with guilt, she had done everything she could to tell him it wasn't his fault, he just wouldn't listen.

Bulma followed Chi-chi's gaze until hers rested on the lone form, her heart broke. Gohan was still blaming himself for Goku's death. It had been a long three years since Goku had made his decision to stay in the after world abandoning Chi-chi. They had all taken turns trying to tell the boy that it wasn't his fault, but he hadn't listened to any one, and Vegeta had actually ended up hurt. She smiled to herself, Vegeta had accidentally insulted Goku in front of Gohan, causing the demi-sayjin to transform and give Vegeta the worst beating of his life.

Gohan noticed the life energy as soon as it landed, and for the first time all day Gohan could be seen smiling. Gohan stood up and walked over to the green alien and captured him in a hug. It had been far to long since he had talked to let alone seen Piccolo, and Gohan was happy he had shown up. Gohan started to cry in to Piccolo's training gai.

Piccolo just stood there as the boy cried into his chest, Gohan hadn't cried in almost three years, so today must be especially hard. Piccolo turned and surveyed the party; he could almost instantly see the problem. There was Krillin and his family, Bulma hers, and even Tien now had a family and they were all there. Gohan's whole family would be there if Goku wasn't dead.

"It should have been me Piccolo, mom could live with out me, but not dad, I should have been the one to die." Gohan cried

"Kid if you were to die then I would have no reason to stay on earth, your mom would have killed Goku any way, and Goku was trying to protect earth, so you see it shouldn't have been you." Piccolo tried to reason

Gohan didn't reply he just continued to cry, Piccolo really didn't mind, Gohan was the closest thing to family he had. Gohan suddenly stopped crying and walked over to his mom and hugged her. Gohan started to silently cry some more, he was just too emotional today for some reason. Chi-chi couldn't help but feel good, a smile slowly crept on to her face.

"Mom I am" Gohan began but never finished as his attention was drawn to the sky as four Sayjin Capsules fell from space heading for them

The rest of the party quest scrambled to clear the landing site which happened to be a picnic. Gohan and Vegeta however started stripping from their clothes just incase, if they had to fight, they didn't want party clothes stopping them. Soon the two were standing in their underwear arms crossed with their tails coiled around their waste.

"Ugh, Sayjin males always trying to walk around naked, we couldn't have two finer specimens to stare at though." Bulma said causing the two warriors to sweat drop as the rest of the Z-team laughed

"BAKA Women." Gohan and Vegeta muttered under their breath

Gohan and Vegeta only looked to the sky eagerly awaiting the arrival of the pods, secretly hoping they brought a fight with them. Gohan looked back at his little brother and mother and smiled, he had neglected them for three years, he had been selfish, he would make it up to them, he knew he had to.

The capsule slammed into the ground kicking up a dust storm as the earth shook from the impact. The entire Z-team held their breath as the waited for the capsule doors to open. The doors slowly arched upward releasing a screen of steam to blanket the exits. Five shadowy figures appeared inside the screen; slowly walking forward the figures emerged.

Gohan noticed their tales and smiled, he was looking at five Sayjins, more of his people had come to earth. Gohan looked at Vegeta and arched an eyebrow; Vegeta's face showed signs that he recognize the first female. She was a bit older then the other two, and definitely older then the two males.

"Vegeta do you know these Sayjins, or do I get to fight?" Gohan asked hopinf he got to fight

"Yeah Brat I know them, well I know her." Vegeta answered pointing to the oldest of the Sayjins, also the prettiest

Gohan looked back and smiled when he saw the arrogance in the eyes of the two males. He hoped they made a move or at least said something that pissed him off, he wanted to fight so bad it wasn't funny. Gohan slowly started to raise hi Ki. The scouters the aliens had started to beep as they honed in on the raising power level.

"Beyor what's his level?" The leader asked

"100,000 and rising quickly" Beyor answered shocked that this kid could be so powerful

Gohan smirked, and began powering up more and this time he tightened his muscles and started to push more and more energy out. Gohan grunted at the strain on his body he was about to push beyond normal strength.

"What's your scouters say this time?" Gohan mocked as he continued powering up

"150,000,000." Beyor answered

"That can't be right they have to be broken, there is no way a boy can be so powerful." Beyor quickly added

Gohan smirked and powered down, he looked at Vegeta and smiled, Vegeta noting this was his queue began to power up as well. The Leader smirked; she had been expecting the Prince to do something like this. Her brother hadn't changed since she had last seen him; nope he was still his prideful and arrogant pompous self.

"Beyor what is the Princes level?" The women asked

"He is at 100,000,000 holding steady" Beyor answered

"So, brother gotten stronger I see, are you still that lonesome arrogant ass I use to know?" She asked

"Hey, watch what you call me husband you intergalactic hussy." Bulma yelled from behind Vegeta causing Vegeta to smirk with pride she wasn't the strongest but Bulma loved him without fault

"No Serene I seemed to have settled down, though I am still strong and training every day." Vegeta answered

"Daddy, she called you brother, does that make her my Aunty?" Trunks asked from behind his daddy's leg.

"Yes son it does." Vegeta answered

Trunks grinned mischievously as he looked at Goten who almost instantly new what Trunks was thinking. Trunks held up his hand and slowly counted backwards from five and when his hand hit one the Chibis sprang into action. With a blur the two covered the distance between Gohan and Serene and tackled the women in a hug.

"So your Trunks aunt, your pretty, and seem strong right Gohan?" Goten said looking back at his brother

"Duh, she is my aunt, she is the princess of our race, gosh Goten." Trunks retorted before Gohan could answer

"Who are you and why are you here?" Piccolo asked

"We come seeking planetary asylum, I am Serene, that is Beyor, Boton, Rose, and that is Serenity." Serene said from the ground

Beyor was the taller of the males also had a scar running from his eye to his jaw bone, Boton looked a lot like Nappa except with hair, Serenity was the youngest and shortest of the females, Rose was taller more muscular and a little scary looking with black rings around her eyes, and then there was Serenity who in Gohan's opinion was the prettiest of the girls even if she was the oldest.

"Well I don't see why you can't stay, I mean now there is nine Sayjins instead of just us four, ten if I could get my stupid father to quit training in the afterlife and come back, but that's highly unlikely he is such a BAKA." Gohan stated

"I agree as long as you realize Gohan and I will kill you if you try to take over our planet or harm our families." Vegeta sneered bringing back his usually cold arrogant self

Gohan could only smile as the other Sayjins paled at the mention of death, Serene was different she just smirked at her brother and gave him the "Yeah Right" look, it was the look you needed when dealing with Sayjins. Gohan quickly saddened, here Vegeta was about to be reunited with his long lost sister and his father still played hooky in the afterlife.

"Vegeta I am going for a walk, have fun with your sister." Gohan said as he quickly left the yard and walked to no where in particular

Vegeta looked at the retreating form and realized that life would never be fair for him; Gohan had been fighting since he was four, something his father and Vegeta had been spared from. Vegeta frowned a bit, he would never admit it but the boy was like him, strong, proud, and loyal, he liked the brat.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I think he just needs time, besides I think he would want you to enjoy time with your sister." Piccolo said only moments thinking along the same lines as Vegeta

"You are right; the Brat has always cared about others more then himself, and it's both a gift and a curse." Vegeta replied looking back at his sister and smiling


End file.
